Do you still believe in love, I wonder
by LarubeChan's2
Summary: La mayoría de chicos de South Park se encuentran fuera estudiando, pero Tweek se queda para ayudar en el negocio familiar y cuando su relación con Craig llega a su fin, se encuentra verdaderamente abandonado. Pero él no es el único que se ha quedado en el pueblo y aunque Tweek no quiera recordar a Craig, deberá superarlo con la ayuda de Kenny.
1. Chapter 1

No le parecía nada excepcional ni fuera de lo común el que Tweek se viera trabajando en el Tweak bros coffee cuando la mayoría de sus antiguos compañeros de instituto se encontraban estudiando en la universidad de Denver, algunos afortunados como Token o Wendy, incluso en universidades de lo más prestigiosas. El rubio lamenta el hecho de haber tenido que quedarse en South Park mientras veía a todo el mundo marchar, incluso al que hasta hacía poco había sido su novio. Su primer y de hecho, único novio; Craig Tucker. Pero la había jodido, porque así es la vida de Tweek Tweak: con demasiados problemas que incluso aquellos que le aman no pueden sobrellevar y siempre la acaba jodiendo. Supone que quedarse en South Park es una clase de maldición, aunque también está bien porque no puede dañar aquellos que son importante para él y porque, de todas maneras, no es como si tuviera alguna idea en mente sobre que hacer con su vida que no sea servir cafés o gestionar un local.

Todo el mundo tenía claro que hacer con su vida, pero no él. Tampoco entiende como acabó matriculándose en la universidad a distancia. Sus padres, es la primera respuesta que le viene a su cabeza cuando piensa sobre ello, aunque tiene que admitir que después de todo, la programación no es tan mala y que tener la mente ocupada en algo que no le produce ansiedad como un ordenador, es algo que le da tranquilidad. Pero a pesar de que los años hayan pasado y que no continúe siendo un niño a sus 22 años; Tweek sigue teniendo malas manías. Incluso más de las que tenía cuando era pequeño, quizás su nerviosismo no es tan aparente porque solo tiembla en algunas ocasiones y servir un vaso de café ya no termina con graves quemaduras en su mano pero a cada año que pasa su cabeza parece absorberle más y su aspecto físico no ayuda a sentirse mejor: demasiado flaco y no demasiado alto, un aspecto no muy sano al cual se le suman sus oscuras ojeras reflejadas debajo de sus ojos esmeralda.

Y allí se encontraba un día más, en la cafetería trabajando. ¿Donde iba a estar? Estaba seguro de que si no tuviera un trabajo no tendría ni el valor de salir de su habitación, no le gustaba el peso de tener responsabilidades porque sus padres se habían relajado hasta el punto de confiar que pudiera estar en su turno solo... Pero le ayudaba a salir de su caparazón a la fuerza. Pero aquel día no había sido demasiado problemático, en aquel momento se encontraba limpiando una mesa de unos clientes que justo habían salido del local y Tweek aprovechaba de limpiar en ese momento ahora que estaba solo. Su pelo se encontraba recogido en una coleta para evitar molestias y su delantal con el correspondiente logo le cubría de sus manos patosas. Pero cuando volvió a detrás del mostrador y giró por casualidad el rostro hacía la cristalera no pudo evitar asustarse ante una silueta. - **¡Ack, Jesús!**

Kenneth McCormick. Era posiblemente el único de sus compañeros que se había quedado en South Park, Tweek suponía que el muchacho no podría costearse ir a la universidad, aunque no le preguntó nunca porque le parecía lógico a la par que grosero. El dependiente le hizo un gesto para que entrase dentro, no sabía que quería pero le iba a dar un infarto si el otro chico seguía con su rostro pegado en la cristalera y además, lo estaba ensuciando y quien limpiaba todo no eran sus padres, sino él. Siempre le tocaba el trabajo sucio. - **¡Kenneth, vas a darme un infarto! ¿Q-qué quieres?** \- El otro rubio se quito la capucha una vez en el local y se apoyó sus brazos de una manera que a Tweek le parecía algo sugerente en la barra. Aunque no le parecía nada extraño viniendo de él, no estaba demasiado acostumbrado porque no eran tan cercanos como para que le pudiera considerar su amigo.

\- **Puedes llamarme Kenny, ¿sabes? Ni mi madre me llama Kenneth, bueno, sí, cuando se enfada.** \- Giró la cabeza para notar que estaban solos. - **No quería molestarte en el trabajo pero no tenía ni idea de como hablar contigo.**

\- **Ah... Eh... Iba a cerrar pronto, ¿N-no molestas? E-espero que no te moleste que vaya cerrando...** \- Odiaba cuando venían clientes a último momento exigiendo un café de malas maneras porque tenían prisa, así que en cuanto Tweek tenía ocasión cerraba antes de que alguien pudiera venir. No esperó a que Kenny contestara para empezar a quitarse el delantal y dejarlo debajo de la barra.

- **No, no, haz lo que tengas que hacer. ¿Necesitas ayuda? Puedo ayudarte. Aunque en realidad había venido aquí para preguntarte por Craig.**

Tweek se sentía como si estuviera manteniendo la calma aun si había venido Kenny a intentar entablar una conversación con él, pero en el momento en que oyó el nombre de Craig estaba sosteniendo una taza que cayó al suelo por no esperar que sacase aquel tema. Pero no era extrañarse, Craig y Kenny eran buenos amigos. ¿Había venido a recriminarle que fuera terrible con Craig? Oh dios, solo habían pasado unas semanas, no había tenido tiempo para asimilar que no eran una feliz pareja y que ya había perdido su oportunidad para serlo. Tweek se quedó petrificado sin decir o hacer nada y Kenny, asustado por aquella inesperada reacción accedió detrás de la barra dando un salto por encima. - **¡Joder Tweek! ¿Estás bien?** \- Estaba inseguro si decirle algo más o si ayudar a recoger los pedazos en el suelo.

Tweek por su parte estaba reprimiendo sus ganas de volverse loco y solo podía morderse su labio inferior, levantando la mirada para ver al otro, sin moverse para no hacerse daño con los pedazos de taza que habían quedado esparcidos por el suelo. - **¿Craig te ha enviado ha hablar conmigo? ¡Ack! ¡No hay nada más que pueda hacer, ya está!**

\- **¿Qué? No. En realidad vengo porque Craig no habla conmigo y quería preguntarte si sabías algo, pero mejor no saco el tema...** \- Y esa vez si empezó a recoger los pedazos de taza, intentando evitar más el tema.

\- **Oh... Yo tampoco he hablado con él. ¿No te lo ha dicho?** \- Empezó a sollozar un poco y a respirar más fuerte. - **C-craig... me dejó.** \- Y solo en pensar en la última discusión que habían tenido, el más bajito de los dos no pudo evitar empezar a llorar más fuertemente y se sintió terrible por la clase de persona que había sido, frotaba sus ojos para tratar de eliminar las lágrimas pero no lo conseguía.

\- **Joder, Tweeky, no lo sabía. No llores, ¿vale? No venía a molestarte por lo que... haya pasado o lo que sea. Respira hondo y deja la cabeza en blanco. ¿Porque no te lavas la cara? Me jode haberte recordado cosas feas, así que como recompensa te enseñaré algo que seguro que te va a molar.**

Sacudió la cabeza. - **N-no... N-no... Me quiero ir a casa.** \- Pero Kenny estaba siendo bastante insistente pero de una manera en que Tweek no le podía decir que no porque se sentía demasiado vulnerable. Así que acabó limpiándose la cara y sin ningún cliente entrando en el peor momento, así que pudo vestirse con ropa de calle para cerrar el local. - Kenneth... Vete, esto no es tu culpa y yo quiero ir a casa.

\- **Oh, vamos. ¿Vas a llorar hasta quedarte dormido? No sé que clase de impresión de capullo mental tienes de mi, pero también me han roto el corazón, te entiendo tio. Así que dejame animarte un poco ¿Sí? Somos los únicos que seguimos sobreviviendo en esta mierda de lugar, así que venga, que no voy a emborracharte ni nada por el estilo.**

El plan que tenía en mente no era muy diferente a la realidad que había expuesto Kenny, seguramente miraría alguna serie en su laptop mientras lloraba y terminaría durmiendo en la cama hasta caer rendido. Y la verdad es que se encontraba muy solo porque los únicos amigos que podía considerar como tales eran Clyde y Token, pero ambos estaban ocupados estudiando y no quería llamarles cada dos por tres llorando con sus problemas. No tenía amigos en South Park y no tenía a quien confiar sus penas, suponía que no podía ser tan malo seguir a Kenny porque necesitaba un poquito de compañía.

Pero andaban y andaban en silencio y Tweek se lamentaba de la terrible forma física que había terminado teniendo por no poder seguir el ritmo a Kenny pero ahora no era el momento de quejarse porque finalmente llegaron a lo alto de una colina donde se podía ver el cielo de una forma más hermosa que bajo la luz que producían las farolas en el pueblo. Kenny miraba hacía el cielo mientras extendía su brazo como si quisiera alcanzar las estrellas. - **Cuando lo dejé con Butters solía venir aquí. Me gusta mirar el cielo y ver las estrellas, quizás mi vida es una mierda pero soy como una estrella más en un cielo extenso.** \- Tweek solo expresó un murmuro inteligible, porque no sabía bien que era lo que Kenny trataba de decirle. Sabía que había estado muy unido a Leopold en el instituto y le había parecido una extraña pareja en su momento, pero desconocía mucho más cualquier otro detalle.

La luz de la luna se reflejaba en el rostro de Kenny, en el que sus pecas parecían tener vida propia y aquella noche Tweek pensó que ese chico no era tan malo como todos los rumores de que flirteaba con cualquiera para llevárselo a la cama decían. Además, Tweek necesitaba un amigo y Kenneth no parecía ni asustado por su comportamiento ni rechazarle por ello. No recordaba que nunca lo hubiese reaccionado de mala forma, de hecho.


	2. Chapter 2

Tweek pensaba que después de aquella noche donde había acabado llorando patéticamente porque Kenny había metido la pata sin saber que Craig y él ya no se hablaban porque habían terminado su relación sentimental, sería algo puntual que no volvería a producirse. Entendía que el pecoso podría sentirse mal por no saberlo y Tweek entendía que solo quería saber porque si ellos eran amigos, porque Craig había podido dejar de dar señales de vida. Pero no fue así, no había sido algo puntual. Kenny solía venir cuando cerraba el local y hablaban un poco. Así es como Tweek había conocido que Kenny se había quedado en South Park trabajando en el restaurante chino para ahorrar dinero, se había comprado un antiguo coche y estaba intentado ahorrando, quería que su hermana tuviera más suerte que él.

- **¿Me esperas fuera? Ahora vengo.** \- Kenny empezó a sacar una cajetilla de cigarrillos mientras asentía y se dirigía afuera mientras el otro recogía en la cafetería. Tweek no tardó mucho en seguirle y le encendió el cigarrillo que sostenía entre los labios porque Kenny no conseguía encontrar su mechero, en señal de agradecimiento le ofreció un cigarrillo que fue bien aceptado por parte de Tweek. - **Todavía estoy alucinando por el hecho de que fumes, no sé... No lo esperaba.**

- **¿Qué? Creo que todos tenéis una idea muy angelical de mí, aunque también es mi culpa por esconderlo. No sé, suponía que lo sabías, ¿Al menos que Craig no fumaba verdaderamente?**

Kenny empezó a reír abiertamente. - **Joder, ahora me siento tonto ¡Nunca aceptó un cigarrillo mio pero muchas veces sostenía alguno si estabas tu alrededor! Ai mierda, no quería sacar el tema tan directamente...**

- **Oh... Ugh. Está bien. ¿Estoy empezando a pasar página? Es agradable tener un amigo cerca, me sentía muy solo antes.**

Y no hubo ningún gesto por parte de Kenny que hiciera pensar que él no opinase lo mismo sobre su amistad. Solían fumar y hablar de cosas durante un rato, no podían quedar mucho más porque aunque Tweek tenía un horario regular; Kenny no. A veces tenía mucho tiempo y a veces solo venía a decir hola, no entendía porque se tomaba la molestia si luego tenía que ir con prisas a su trabajo pero a Tweek le gustaba que alguien se preocupase por él y por eso no podía rechazar su compañía.

Sin embargo, tan rápido como su vida parecía ser más feliz, volvía a hacerse infeliz con un simple mensaje de texto. Craig volvería el próximo fin de semana a South Park y con su visita quería aprovechar para que Tweek le devolviera las cosas que le pertenecían; era normal y él tampoco quería quedarse con cosas que no eran suyas y que le producían dolor al pensar en todos aquellos buenos momentos y un final horrible. Pero no pensaba que fuera lo suficientemente fuerte como para ver a Craig y le llegó a afectar tanto como para no ir a trabajar los dos siguientes días. Sus padres conocían de su ruptura y aunque su padre renegaba por su comportamiento, su madre parecía más benevolente con él. De todas maneras no podían obligarle a salir de su habitación en contra de su voluntad, bueno, de hecho si podrían porque Tweek no pesaba tanto pero... No se atrevían a entrar en su habitación sin su permiso.

 _Para: Kenny_

 _Necesito que me hagas un favor._

 _Para: Tweek_

 _¡No te he visto estos días en la cafetería! ¿Enfermo? Hmmm... Dime que es e intentaré a ver si puedo._

 _Para: Kenny_

 _Craig. Viene el sábado, quiere sus cosas y no quiero verle. ¿Ayudame? Creo que podré recoger las cosas pero no verle._

Cuando Tweek le había pedido ayuda se había referido a que si podía entregarle las cosas a Craig por él, sin embargo Kenny le había ido a buscar el viernes al trabajo para ayudarle a recoger cosas con él. Agradecía el gesto porque seguramente se pondría a llorar al ver todas esas cosas pero que le traían tantos recuerdos pero al mismo tiempo no había esperado tener compañía, así que cuando estaban subiendo las escaleras le pidió que esperara un momento antes de entrar. Ocultar un secreto en South Park parecía misión imposible, pero Tweek de momento lo estaba consiguiendo: si Craig no decidía ir contando a cualquiera de que se trataba, pero no parecía el caso. Así que borraría las pistas del delito antes de que su amigo entrase a ayudar y subió la persiana para que no pareciese un lugar tan decadente.

- **Tio tampoco te preocupes, ya has visto mi casa: se cae a pedazos. Superar eso es bastante fácil. Bueno, ¿Manos a la obra?**

Tweek había visitado muchas veces la casa de los McCormick, o su garaje más bien dicho. Allí vivían unos drogadictos los cuales eran quien fabricaban meta que luego su familia usaban como producto secreto en su café. Pero Kenny no había estado nunca en la suya, quizás cuando eran niños sí pero no lo recordaba con claredad.

Tenían una caja de cartón para ir llenándola de las cosas que Tweek tenía que deshacerse para devolverlas a su verdadero dueño pero como habían estado saliendo más de 6 años no estaba del todo seguro si sería espacio suficiente. En varias ocasiones Kenny le tuvo que quitar las cosas de las manos porque se había quedado demasiado embobado sin querer meter en la caja cosas como sudaderas con estampados de estrellas o cómics de Red Racer.

- **¿Qué hago con cosas de los dos? M-me refiero... fotos y cosas así.**

\- **Uf, yo que sé.** \- Kenny acompañó su respuesta con un movimiento de hombros y manos. - **Es que tampoco he conseguido hablar con él directamente ¿sabes? Supongo que también le romperá ver esas cosas, las pondremos a parte y cerraremos esa caja. ¿Te parece bien?**

 **\- S-supongo...**

Mientras seguían trabajando en ello, Kenny en algún momento con indirectas trató de indagar que era lo que había ocurrido entre ellos y Tweek no eran tan densoentendiendo conceptos como Clyde pero en aquel momento se hizo el loco y evitó en cada ocasión responder correctamente. Finalmente llenaron dos cajas y otra más que quedaría cerrada y probablemente la subiría al altillo con intenciones de no recaer para ver todo lo que contenía.

Entendía que los dos amigos se habían vuelto a hablar para, al menos, pactar de verse en algún lugar en concreto pero fue algo que Tweek no llegó a preguntar. Kenny insistió que no necesitaba ayuda para cargar las dos cajas hasta su casa y al final, Tweek acabó cediendo y quedándose en su habitación, porque sinceramente no tenía ánimos como para hacer nada más. Estaba cansado, un poco físicamente por haber estado limpiando la habitación de recuerdos a fondo, pero era más algo mental y él se había dado por vencido hacía tiempo; hacía tiempo que se había perdido.

Volvió a bajar las persianas hasta el punto que solo un poco de claridad del exterior se filtraba entre ellas y sacó una de las mezclas más fuertes que tenía guardada en un cajón para fumar algo que no fuera tabaco. No sabía si era por el efecto de las drogas en el humo del ambiente o porque simplemente quería evitar seguir más rato pensando en sus problemas, pero después de eso solo recuerda quedarse dormido después de fumar.

Y le alegraba que los sábados no tuviera que ir a trabajar y que sus padres se encontrasen ambos trabajando en la cafetería, porque podía levantarse y deambular por la casa con cierto estado de confusión sin ser visto por nadie. Se levantó ya en siendo la hora de comer así que fue a buscar algo de agua y algo para comer que fuese ligero en la cocina, llevándoselo a la habitación para encerrarse en su propio mundo. Y sí, Tweek Tweak era un adicto. Había empezado solo por la mezcla del café y eso le empujó a meterse peores cosas, intentó ir a terapia pero en los últimos meses había vuelto a recaer. Pero si estaba solo en sus bajones no podría volverse loco contra nadie; o eso esperaba. Kenny estaría con Craig y sus padres trabajando, él estaría con su ordenador y sus cosas.

Silenció su teléfono y se quedó entretenido viendo algunas series, aun sí tenía que admitir que su cerebro no procesaba ni la mitad de la información. En algún momento puntual de la noche escuchó que sus padres habían vuelto a lo que respondió con un grito sin salir de la habitación; era algo habitual y a ninguna de las partes le parecía extraño aquel comportamiento. Pero horas más tarde algo más molesto sucedió: empezó a escuchar piedras golpear a las persianas bajadas de su ventana y esperó unos instantes a que dejara de suceder, ya que habían muchos gamberros por el vecindario. Su paciencia se iba agotando y le molestaba aquel ruido constante, así que no tuvo más remedio que subir la persiana y asomarse por la ventana a ver quien era el inútil que golpeaba su ventana a medianoche: Kenny. Suspiró, suponía que esperaba que Craig volviese a pedirle que volvieran juntos pero eso ya no era ni una opción. - **¡Deja mi ventana en paz, McCormick!**

 **\- ¡Pero no contestabas! ¡Baja, que tengo que contarte algo!**

 **-¡No!**

 **-Baja, en serio, no quieres que te lo grite aquí, ¿no?**

Sabía que el rubio de aspecto pobre no tendría ningún tipo de escrúpulo como para gritar a los cuatro vientos cosas que podrían catalogarse como vergonzosas y tampoco sabía _cuan mala la noticia podía ser_. Así que se puso una chaqueta encima de su pijama de gatitos y tuvo que bajar a la calle, donde en la parte trasera se encontraba Kenny sentado en unas pequeñas escaleras fumando. Tweek se sentó a su lado y Kenny le ofreció un cigarrillo que el otro aceptó, junto a un comentario no demasiado bonito. - **Luces terrible, Tweekie.**

\- **Gracias por el comentario evidente, ¿No habías venido por algo?**

 **\- A Craig le han buscado un empleo que tiene que ver con ingeniería aeroespacial: se muda a Nueva York. Dice que no va a volver a Colorado por una larga temporada, estaba en la mierda como tú. Bueno, diría que peor todavía.**

Craig había sido quien había decidido cortar con la relación, gracias a que Tweek la había jodido mucho también, pero siendo quien había decidido punto y final a todo, el rubio no esperaba que se lo hubiera tomado tan mal como él estaba o más. - **¿No... te ha dicho nada más?**

- **No, no. Osea, te echa de menos pero por su parte ya está. Enserio chicos ¿qué ha pasado? Ninguno de los dos dice nada y por una pareja en South Park que estaba durando...**

Tweek tiró el cigarillo por el suelo y escondió su cabeza entre las piernas mientras pasaba sus manos por el pelo también. - **Que fui un capullo, eso pasa. No quiero hablar de eso, Kenneth...**

Su amigo empezó a acariciar su espalda de forma suave y aunque no le gustaba el contacto físico demasiado: en aquel momento lo necesitaba. Kenny estaba confundido con todo aquel secretismo, más cuando la pareja había empezado a salir a los 14 años y después de 8 años de relación todo se había ido fugazmente, lo cual era extraño porque incluso si habían estado casi 4 años de relación a distancia desde que Craig se había ido a la universidad, todo les parecía ir bastante bien...

- **No te preocupes que no creo que puedas ser más capullo que yo. ¿Quieres que te cuente porqué me dejó Butters? Oh, quizás ya te lo contaron ahora que lo pienso, aunque habían muchos rumores que no eran ciertos... Era peor la verdad, haha, ahora podría incluso denunciarme joder.**

 **-Oh, ugh... No sé la historia en realidad, no creo que me anime mucho escuchar cosas feas ajenas pero bueno...** \- En realidad si tenía cierta curiosidad, en los tiempos de instituto, Kenneth y Leopold eran una pareja muy linda desde su punto de vista.

* * *

Tenía este capítulo escrito a medias pero no he podido terminarlo hasta ahora, espero que les haya gustado y siempre pueden dejarme un comentario con lo que les parece o /

Aunque voy a admitir que la historia solo hace que empezar y hay muchas cosas que todavía no van diciéndose ~


End file.
